Vengful One
by Ryan Hughes the world creator
Summary: An person from an long distant past as emerged to take bloody vengeance on Neptune for what she did so long ago what that is is unknown what is known is that this person will kill and destroy everything and everyone in their path for vengeance
1. smoke blood and vengeance

"One sunny afternoon in Gamindustri, Neptune was being lazy as usual, playing her games, having fun, and generally ignoring her duties as goddess. Her younger sister was forced into trying to do everything Neptune was supposed to be doing. Yeah, it looked like it was going to be a normal day. It was anyway, until Histoire burst into Neptune's room.

"Neptune!" Histoire yelled.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Neptune replied.

"There is a matter of urgency that needs your attention!" Histoire said, the fear evident in her voice.

"And what would that be Histy?" Neptune asked, getting serious from hearing Histoire's tone.

"Villages on the outskirts of Planeptune are being burnt to ash with everyone in them maimed or killed!"

This shocked Neptune who immediately went to one of the areas that had been attacked most recently. As she arrived, she was shocked at how devastated the village was. Fire ruled over most areas and corpses littered the ground. Those in prominent positions or those who were quite faithful to Neptune had been hanged like animals, blood smeared on a nearby wall spelled out _Death to the tyrant goddess!_ It was a terrifying thing to behold. "Why would anyone want to do this?" Neptune asked out loud.

"They must really hate you." Histoire replied.

As they both looked about the remains of this village they saw entire homes desecrated bodies mutilated and churches that were used for the worship of Neptune turn into flames but what remained the same was blood written messages that called Neptune a tyrant murderer, a monster, and someone who needs to die.

"Whoever this person is they really hate you." Histoire whispered.

"But why?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know…"

It was then they noticed flames in the distance, and they looked like they'd been there for quite a while. "Another town has been attacked, lets hurry and save whoever we can!" Neptune said as they rushed to the town. Once they got there they could see the fresh flames consuming everything and people running to get away. Neptune went to put out the fire as Histoire went to save as many people as she could.

As Neptune put out each fire she saw some disturbing things such as people hanged by their own intestines, people who'd been crucified, and pools of blood everywhere. Whoever was doing this is definitely out to get at Neptune. As she put out the last of the flames she headed back to Histoire to see if all the people she managed to save were all right. Once she found Histoire she landed next to her. "How is everyone doing?"

"About as well as you can expect considering what happened." Was Histoire's reply.

"Just…who would do something like this and for what purpose?"

"I don't know but one thing that is clear is that this person hates you…a lot."

As the two discussed the current events that happened a large village far away was visited by someone who was covered in blood and smiling evilly. "Hen hen hen…soon Neptune, soon you will face my fury and answer for your crime and pay for what you did to me and my family…" The air was quickly filled with smoke blood and vengeance.


	2. Missing idol

Neptune and Histoire were in Planeptune inside Neptune's home discussing what happened yesterday.

"It just doesn't make sense, why would someone go though the trouble of destroying those villages just to get at me?"

"I don't know Neptune, but what I do know is that this person will not hesitate to hurt and kill anyone to get what she or he wants."

"That's the scary part if this person is willing to do whatever it takes just to get me that makes me fear of what would happen to my friends if this person get a hold of them."

As they discuss this Nepgear came in and informed them that there's an urgent tv broadcast.

As Neptune rushed to the tv already she could tell it was not good news, as she arrived the speaker was talking about...the kidnapping of 5pb.

"Could this be from the same person who destroyed those villages?" Neptune thought to herself.

"Moments ago Leanbox's own 5pb was kidnapped by an unknown assailant. 5 people died protecting the idol." The video cuts to several corpses hanging by their own entrails, blood all over the walls and a message that said _Death to the tyrant goddess and her supporters!_ with an picture of Neptune drawn underneath. "Whoever this person is is clearly out to get the goddess of Planeptune, as to why? That remains to be seen."

As the news ends all Neptune could feel was horror, this person went to Leanbox just to get an idol who was associated with her. If this person knows how to get 5pb then this person surely could get to Nepgear, Compa, IF, and anyone else.

As Neptune pondered all the possibility's that could happen Nepgear was trying to talk to her. "Sis? Sis? SIS!?" This scared Neptune out of her pondering as she looks to see what Nepgear wanted. "Why is this person seemingly out to get you?"

"I…I don't know whoever this person is they not only hate me but also want me dead…"

But why? Was the question that was on everyone's mind at that point until Neptune started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Histoire asked.

"To save 5pb of course!"

"You don't know where that person could be and it might even be a trap."

"If I don't find her Leanbox is gonna have one less idol and that would cause problems down the road plus I am the one this person is after, not you and not 5pb. Ultimately it's up to me. 5pb was kidnapped to get me to face this person and I refuse to have her die by not taking this bait".

"Well alright, just be careful and be safe we don't know who we are dealing with here."

"I will I will now let's get suite up and ready up!" Neptune then went into her room getting various items and weapons that would be needed but as she was about to leave the place to find where 5pb is she noticed a knife with a piece of paper stuck to it was on the door. After pulling the knife off and taking the paper it had an note.

_You can find her in this abandon music studio better hurry or otherwise she'll go off the air permanently with a bang. _ With it was a map to a studio not too greatly far from where Neptune is currently. She knew it was a set up made to put her into some kind of dire situation but she had no choice but to comply. She put the note in her pocket she transformed into Purple Heart, flying to where the location was at, and as she arrived at the spot she could see an abandoned building.

"This must be the place." Neptune said to herself . As she descended to the front of the building she could tell that this place was really old. It looked like something that came not too long after the console wars. The building was falling apart at the seams and most the original logo was gone as well.

"Well time to save an idol." Neptune said with determination as she entered the building.

Inside was lots of old music instruments, old recording booths, and so on. Spiderwebs dominated the place, most of the lights didn't even work and the ones that did work constantly flickers on and off. As she entered deeper, she could hear what sounded like cries of pain and agony. She quickly rushed to the source of the sound and soon entered a large room that would've been used for sound testing and at the end of the wall was 5pb.

"5PB! A-are you ok?" Neptune asked as she came to help her.

5pb looked like she had suffered years of torture even though she had only been gone for around ten hours.

"Y-yeah I am alright the person who took me tied me up, beat me bloody and left me here..." 5pb was still smiling despite what happened to her, showing just how strong-willed she was.

As Neptune untied her she saw a count down timer "Must be a bomb." she thought. It was at one minute and counting.

"Darn there's no way to disarm it we'll have to make an break for it think you can run still?"

"Yeah just hold my arm I am a bit wobbly." As Neptune grabbed 5pb's arm they made a mad dash to the exit, dodging and weaving their way out of the building. Luckily they made it out the door as the timer reached zero. As the building explodes the force of the explosion knocked Neptune and 5pb forward by quite a bit but otherwise they were unharmed. As they got up they look to see the now burning and destroyed music studio.

"That was a close one." 5pb said

"I'll say."

As they sat watching the building burn a piece of paper came landing next to Neptune. She opened it to find it had an arrow pointing northeast and as she looked she could see a large village on the horizon behind the paper was the words "Lets meet…tyrant."

"Well looks like I know where I'm going to next…"


	3. Death comes and hatred fills it

As Neptune walked to the town that was on the note she came across many brutal acts done by the unknown person to spite her. Bodies were hanging on trees, corpses had been set ablaze, and many depictions of Neptune portrayed her as a murderer and a monster.

'Why….? Why would this person do this? What have I done to them to cause them to do this?' She thought.

The further she went on the more the saw the more she is amazed at the lengths this person would go to spite her, the dead litter the ground in massive piles, flies and insects crawled everywhere, and people who she could assume to be adamant worshipers of her had been crucified. Eventually she made it to a clearing where she could see the town a bit more closely, it looked as tho its been abandon for a long long time and looked worn down by the elements. However there was a clear sign that this place was burned down during its life by someone or something. As Neptune entered the place she could see graves for people now long dead, and churches and schools quiet and soulless without any trace of life in them. For some reason Neptune could swore she has been here before, but doesn't exactly remember when nor why she would've been here.

"There's no way this person could be here this bloody place been long deserted for their to be a single soul here." Neptune said to herself.

"Quite on the contrary…..Bitch." A feminine voice said. As she turn to find the source of the voice Neptune saw what looked like a girl no older then 8 on top of a pile of wreckage. "I have waited long for this moment in where I will be able to exact vengeance for what you did to me and my home and family all those years ago" The girl said her hateful expression burrowing deep.

"W-Who…Who are you? What have I ever done to you to warrant any of this?!" Neptune asked.

In response the girl chuckled menacingly and then look at Neptune dead in the eyes. "Did you forget that easily? How? Or is killing entire family's and destroying whole villages just so common that you forget the individual one you destroyed?!… no matter I'll beat it back into you painfully. You will suffer for everything you have done to my home and others like mine!"

Neptune transforms into Purple Heart at this point. "Come now lets just settle this peacefully, I would hate for this to get violent….and plus I am a goddess how do you plan to face me?" Neptune asked rage filling her as she looked at the girl.

The girl starts to laugh loudly as she lights a match and throws it at one of the buildings causing a fire to engulf the town. "With brute force of course, hehehe, as I have come to change and evolve myself to face you." With that she screams out in pain as her flesh rips apart revealing large metal legs protruding out of her back as her right arm tears itself apart and transforms into a cannon. Two thrusters form from her back giving her flight and her body grows to match Neptune's height. "I have sacrificed everything just for this moment and now it's time to make you pay for killing my family and everyone I knew and loved…DIE!"

The girl attacks Neptune hard and fast, her spider like legs moving swiftly to knock the goddess aside, smashing her into the houses as the thrusters help her reach Neptune faster so she can tear into her more. Neptune for her part was unable to move out of the way fast enough to get her bearings as when she tries she is just smashed around some more. Soon she was on the ground breathing heavily as she barely managed to block off another attack which gave her the opportunity to finally get up and start landing hits of her own. Both Neptune and the girl fought one another with ferocity, smashing the other into houses and the ground as the fire around them burns high and mighty.

'How can this girl be so strong as to be able to take on a goddess and her transformation…that's definitely unnatural just what did she do to herself?' Neptune thought as she is blasted by the girl's cannon arm, sending her flying across the sky with the girl in hot pursuit. As Neptune manages to regain control and was about to fly back to the girl, she was smashed by said girl who was coming at her like a missile sending Neptune skidding on the ground. When Neptune got up from that attack, she saw she was near Planeptune as she girl flew towards her and picked her up.

"Ah the home of the tyrant goddess and her sister and those who support her, hehe, oh I am going to love destroying this place!" She said as she blasted Neptune into the main building of Planeptune and then smashed her though it. As Neptune landed on the ground near a gathering crowd of people, she could see the girl still in the air.

'What is she doing?' Neptune thought, soon though her question was answered, and she wished it wasn't.

Several objects came out of the girl's upper back and fired up into the air and spread across the sky. They moved towards several areas of the city and it didn't take long before they landed and the explosions and death began. As Neptune got up several salvos of this attack were launched and spread across the city, death and mayhem spreading as fire spread across many buildings. As Neptune looked at the girl she could feel a dark seething anger from the girl

The vengeful one has come and she will not stop until Neptune and everything she loved and care for burns.


	4. Anger and hatred incarnate

As Neptune looked at the girl, more and more salvos were launched across the city with death and destruction happening everywhere. After recovering from her shock, she flew up to the girl, who just smiled wickedly at her as she approached.

"Ah it makes me so happy to see your precious subjects DIE at my hands, and soon… you'll join them!"

Neptune's anger rose higher as this woman talked about how she took joy out of killing Neptune's subjects. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO DO THIS TO SO MANY PEOPLE?! WHY DO THIS JUST TO GET AT ME?"

The girl went silent for a few moments before laughing manically. "HAHAHA YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY? WOW NOT EVEN THE DEATH OF EVERYONE I LOVED IS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO REMEMBER THEM… well then, I guess I'll just have to remind you…and as for who I am… just call me… Fallen Heart~"

Fallen Heart smiled as she smashed Neptune into her Basilicom causing a shock wave of force as she landed, only for her to be grabbed by Fallen Heart and tossed into the city streets where she is beaten down by Fallen Heart as explosions spread fire around them. Neptune is then rocketed into a street corner by Fallen Heart who proceeds to smile evilly while pounding her down over and over again before tossing her aside and flying up into the sky as high as she can go.

"Oh nep, now what?"

"As I observe the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity

It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity

Hear the innocent voices scream

As their tormentors laugh through all of it

No forgiveness from all I've seen

The degradation I cannot forget

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

For judgement falls upon you at first light."

Fallen Heart then proceeded to blast the city with more missiles, indiscriminately killing anyone and everyone that was unlucky enough to be around.

"I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

"(Look inside and see what you're becoming)"

As she kept singing the fire across the city rose high blocking out the sun in many areas. Fallen Heart slowly descended bit by bit as explosions rang out everywhere.

"As the violence surges

And the teeming masses have been terrorized

The human predators all gone mad

Are reaping profits born from their demise

The rabid media plays their roles

Stoking the flames of war to no surprise

Only too eager to sell their souls

For the apocalypse must be televised

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight

For judgement falls upon you at first light

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)"

Neptune flew up to her in a bid to smash into her unfortunately for her that was in vain.

"When you die

You'll know why

For you cannot be saved

With all the world enslaved

When you die

You'll know why

You'll die

You'll know why

For you cannot be saved

This world is too depraved

When you die

You'll know why."

Fallen Heart tore Neptune up by slashing and smashing her repeatedly, her metal legs leaving deep gashes across Neptune's body before blasting the goddess down into the ground using her arm cannon. Neptune coughed up blood and looked up at Fallen Heart whose grin spread wide.

"I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

I'm the hand of God

I'm the dark messiah

I'm the vengeful one

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

In the blackest moment of a dying world

What have you become

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

(Look inside and see what you're becoming)."

Fallen Heart's singing matched the timing of the explosions that were happening around the city. She descended onto the ground, slowly walking towards Neptune as a gladiator would to his fallen foe before making the finishing blow. As the song ended she looked down at Neptune as though she was the victor.

"Look at how the mighty tyrant has fallen~. Pathetic….don't worry your sister will suffer as well~, alongside everyone else that dared serve you or helped you, and their suffering will be music to my ears~." She laughs like a maniac possessed before looking Neptune dead in the eye and picking her foe up by her throat.

"Know in your last moments that everything I have done. Everything I will do after ending your poor excuse of a life. That it is not only on you, but is made possible by what you did to me."

She then throws Neptune forward before aiming her arm cannon, which glowed brightly, blue energy glowing brightly, the very tip of the cannon had a ball of pure energy that was about to hit its climax. A loud boom shook the air as the cannon blasted Neptune, sending her smashing into her Basilicom and leaving a trail of smoke and ash in the wake. Before Neptune could get up another blast hit her, sapping her strength and bringing her closer the death. When her senses came to she sees she has been blasted though her Basilicom, but before she could take in any more of her surroundings she was blasted a third time, this time her vision went white and she could barely see anything anymore.


End file.
